Manque de Réaction
by YunAkanishi
Summary: Après une Dispute, MinHo coince TaeMin dans un Placard. 2min Lemon & Léger JongKey - OS Bonus
1. OS

Auteur : Moi même 8D

Tous les personnages sont à la SM .. Euuuh, pardon. A eux-même.  
>Ceci est mon premier Yaoi. J'ai décidé de d'abord m'attaquer à un couple incontournable, pour me faciliter la tâche 8D<p>

J'ai enfin une correctrice, ceci est donc la version 2 de l'OS, que je reposte pour le plaisir de vos yeux ^.^

_Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

><p><em><em>"- Mais Bon sang, TaeMin ! Comment peux-tu être aussi tête en l'air lors d'un tournage ?" s'écria MinHo, hors de lui.  
>"- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre ?" lui cracha le concerné .<br>"- Calmez vous. MinHo, ça n'est pas si grave.  
>- Tu rigoles ? Si encore c'était la première fois, mais non, c'est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois ! J'aurais pas besoin de l'engueuler si tu faisais correctement ton rôle de leader !<br>- Eh ! Ne t'en prends pas à Onew, crétin ! Ton problème c'est moi, alors va pas chercher les autres !  
>- Et toi fais ton rôle de bon idole qui sourit, qui chante et qui danse !"<p>

Le problème allait trop loin pour MinHo. Aujourd'hui, lors de l'enregistrement d'une émission musicale, TaeMin s'était trompé deux fois dans la chorégraphie et avait oublié de chanter. MinHo pensait que cela lui passerait, mais aujourd'hui avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir TaeMin se tromper et ne pas réagir à certains moments alors qu'il aurait dû.  
>Le groupe était rentré à 19H, il était maintenant 20H30, il avait réussit ne pas crier pendant plus d'une heure mais quand TaeMin avait sorti que la performance d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas été bonne, il avait explosé.<p>

"- T'es tu demandé une seule fois la raison de mon comportement, espèce d'abruti ?  
>- Mais j'en ai absolument rien foutre de la raison ! On doit faire passer notre travail avant notre vie privée !<br>- Toi tu peux peut-être le faire , mais pas moi !  
>- Tu m'énerves ! Tu te débrouilles, j'me casse !"<p>

Il claqua la porte sous les yeux grands ouvert du reste du groupe. Aucun ne s'était attendu une réaction si violente de sa part. Ils savaient qu'il allait revenir et, avec un peu de chance, plus calme.

"- Oh Mon dieu, j'ai mal éduqué un de mes enfants !" se mit hurler Key, complètement indigné.  
>"- Chéri .. C'est gentil d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais ..." JongHyun se retourne vers TaeMin qui a la tête baissée "... Je crois pas que a soit le moment."<p>

Onew se rapproche alors de TaeMin et pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

"-Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais bien que MinHo ne pensait pas se qu'il a dit. Quelque chose du l'énerver et c'est retombé sur toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
>- Si ! Justement, il a raison ... Je ne fais pas mon travail correctement depuis quelques temps ... Mais ce n'était pas un raison pour me parler comme ça !"<p>

Il se dégagea alors de la main du leader, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous les cris du rappeur qui essayait de le retenir.  
>[...] C'est vers 1H00 du matin que MinHo déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée. A cette heure là tout le monde devait être en train de dormir. Il leur avait déjà causé assez de tort comme ça, il ne voulait pas que sa colère leur tombe encore dessus. Pourtant , en allant dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Key encore debout.<p>

"-Tu es enfin rentré !  
>- Désolé, j'avais besoin de changer d'endroit. Comment va Onew ?" se risqua-t-il à demander.<br>"- Lui, ça va très bien. Il n'a pas pris de travers ce que tu lui as dit. Mais par contre, TaeMin est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis ton départ. On a passé plus de 30min a essayé de le faire sortir, mais rien.  
>- Et JongHyun ?<br>- Égal à lui même. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à faire sortir TaeMin de là avant que Hyung se lève. Tu sais très bien de quelle humeur il est le matin quand il ne peut pas accéder à la salle d'eau.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon problème. TaeMin n'a qu'à pas faire son enfant.<br>- C'est normal, TaeMin est encore un enfant ! Il a très bien compris qu'il devait faire attention à son travail mais il est très énervé sur ta façon de t'exprimer. Il n'est pas bête, il aurait très bien compris si tu lui avait expliqué calmement."

Sur ses paroles, Key se détourna de MinHo mais avant de franchir l'encadrement de la porte , il se retourna une dernière fois.

"-Va le voir et excuse-toi. Arrange la situation, moi je vais me coucher."

Sur ces mots, il disparut finalement. MinHo resta encore dix bonnes minutes dans la cuisine à se repasser les paroles de Key dans la tête. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi avait-t-il réagi si violemment ? Est-ce-que cela pourrait-être à cause de … ?C'est vrai que ça faisait bien 2 semaines qu'il y pensait. La première chose qui l'avait poussé à cette conclusion c'était lorsqu'il était allé faire les courses avec le plus jeune. Une fan était arrivée et avait demandé à MinHo de la prendre en photo avec TaeMin. Quand il avait vu la jeune fille accroché au bras de TaeMin, il avait eu envie de les séparer et de lui crier de ne pas le toucher. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller chercher bien loin ce qu'était ce sentiment : La Jalousie.  
>Il n'était pas jaloux que TaeMin aie une fan, mais que la Coréenne soit aussi entichée de lui. C'est là, où il s'est demandé : ''pourquoi ?''.<br>Ce soir la, pendant qu'il marchait, il en était venu à la conclusion que oui, il était bel et bien raide dingue du plus jeune. Maintenant, la question est de savoir comme réagirait TaeMin. Bien sur, aucun membre du groupe n'était homophobe. Ils avaient tous pu le constater lorsque JongHyun avait crié sur Onew de ne plus jamais embrasser le cadet près de la bouche, et qu'à son tour, il l'avait embrassé avec envie. Onew était rester sur le cul alors qu'il n'avait fait que tomber sur Key et que sa bouche s'était retrouvé près de la sienne. Lui et TaeMin s'étaient laissés emporter par un fou rire alors que Key passait déjà ses mains sous la chemise du leader vocal.  
>MinHo sourit à ce souvenir et se décida finalement à se rendre à la salle de bain. Il toqua un coup mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il toqua a nouveau et entendit un léger grognement qui lui signala que TaeMin ne dormaitt pas encore mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange.<br>MinHo prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

"-Minnie ... ?" l'appella-t-il en chuchotant.  
>"- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, MinHo ?"<p>

Le ton glacial du cadet lui fit mal au cœur. Alors il l'avait tellement mal pris ?

"-TaeMin, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça ..  
>- Content que tu t'en rendes compte. Maintenant laisses moi.<br>- Mais ça fait plus de 4H que tu es là dedans. Va au moins te coucher. Demain on a une répétition, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans les pommes.  
>- Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?<br>- Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais le pour les autres membres."

A peine quelques secondes après la fin de sa phrase, le rappeur entendit le verrou se tourner , et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un TaeMin torse nu. MinHo déglutit lorsque le cadet passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant, remettant son t-shirt.

"-TaeMin, ne m'ignore pas ..." le supplia-t-il presque, mais TaeMin resta sourd et continua son chemin.

MinHo ,a bout, lui empoigna le poignet, ouvrit le placard se trouvant juste à côté de la salle de bain. Il le balança presque contre le fond, rentra à son tour et referma la porte. Une vieille ampoule faisait office d'éclairage dans ce placard ,dont le groupe se servait uniquement pour ranger des bouteilles de sodas l'été, avant de les mettre au frigo. Au du mois de mars, il était complètement vide.  
>MinHo se retourna alors vers le plus jeune puis fit disparaître l'espace qui les séparait.<p>

"-Comme ça tu ne peux plus partir et tu es obligé de m'écouter.  
>- Dégage !"<p>

TaeMin posa ses mains sur les épaules du rappeur pour le repousser, mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. MinHo encra ses yeux noirs dans ceux de TaeMin : Il se prit a observer ses traits, d'abord ses yeux, son front, ses joues puis ses lèvres. Ses lèvres dont il ne réussit pas à éloigner son regard. Si pleines, si roses, il avait horriblement envie de poser les siennes dessus. TaeMin se rendit compte de ce soudain intérêt que MinHo leur portait.

"-Euuuh MinHo .." commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
>"-Chuuut" lui chuchota le concerné.<p>

Le plus jeune sentit le souffle sucré de MinHo contre ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent prisonnières. Ce n'était que deux bouches collées l'une à l'autre mais TaeMin fut subjugué par la sensation qui lui noua chaleureusement l'estomac. MinHo passa délicatement sa langue d'abord sur sa lèvre inférieure , puis donna un petit coup sur la supérieure. Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche lentement, comprenant la demande muette. La rappeur en profita pour se coller un peu plus au cadet, rapprochant leur torse et passant sa jambe droite entre celles du plus jeune.  
>Un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge pour mourir dans la bouche de son assaillant. MinHo glissa son muscle rose dans la bouche de TaeMin, faisant le contour de ses dents parfaites pour finalement caresser avec douceur sa jumelle. Le cadet répondit alors doucement puis, au fil des secondes, prit confiance en lui et attrapa le col de la chemise du plus vieux, voulant un baiser beaucoup plus passionné. MinHo répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du blond, le collant encore un peu plus à lui.<br>Ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle , mais MinHo fonça droit sur le cou de TaeMin qui laissa passer un hoquet de surprise. Le brun remonta au niveau de l'oreille pour passer sa langue derrière et mordiller son lobe avant de souffler doucement un " TaeMin ...". Le concerné frissonna au son si sensuel et au contact des doigts sous son t-shirt. Il plaça ses mains dans le dos du rappeur pendant que MinHo léchait, mordillait ou suçait son cou offert, ses mains remontant doucement sous le tissu pour atteindre ses boutons de chair.  
>Le plus jeune serra un peu plus la chemise entre ses doigts pour empêcher un long gémissement de s'échapper. Sa respiration se faisait de moins en moins régulière et, quand MinHo lécha sa Pomme d'Adam, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.<p>

"-MinHoooo ~ Mmm ..."

Puis, plus rien de la part de l'appelé. Un grognement sortit de la bouche du Maknae signe de son mécontentement. Il chercha les yeux de MinHo qu'il trouva rapidement et lui demanda en question muette, le problème. Quand Minnie avait gémit son prénom, c'était comme si MinHo était redescendu sur terre et qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'ils faisaient.

"-TaeMin, on n'a pas le droit. Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas réellement ce que tu veux." lui dit-il en retirant ses mains de la peau du blond.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'agacement face à la réaction du rappeur. "Non mais quelle connerie il ne peut pas me sortir ?!" pensa-t-il voyant le concerné s'éloigner. MinHo commençait à partir quand TaeMin réagit enfin en lui attrapant le bras pour le ramener à lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec la plus grande sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve :

"-Je te préviens, si tu ne me baises pas dans ce putain de placard, contre ce putain de mur, je te castre !"

"Au moins, pour être clair ça l'est." songea une seconde MinHo, mais il n'était toujours pas décidé . Il n'y avait aucun doute, il mourrait d'envie de continuer ce qu'il lui faisait, et il sentait très bien le désir de TaeMin contre le haut de sa cuisse ... Mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

"-Tu sais ..." commença-t-il avec un sourire tendre, "Il faut que tu fasses ça avec la personne que tu aimes, pas avec un ami juste pour baiser comme tu dis. TaeMin, tu es encore un enfant, tu es même encore au lycée, tu as en-  
>- Mais t'es con ma parole !"<p>

Il encra ses yeux dans ce du rappeur et lui sortit très clairement : "Je t'aime à en crever, je te désire à en fantasmer tout les soirs et putain, si je veux y faire avec toi c'est pour ça." Puis il fondit sur les lèvres du plus vieux dans un baiser roque.  
>Cette fois, MinHo n'avait plus aucun doute. La petit pincement dans son cœur avait disparu aux paroles du Blond.<br>Le rappeur plaqua a nouveau le maknae contre le mur et lui enleva son t-shirt. Ses mains partirent dans le pantalon pour saisir les fesses rondes de son cadet, plus si innocent que ça. Sa bouche retrouva son cou pour descendre sur son torse, se saisir d'un des bouton de chair, le mordillant, le suçant et le léchant ,et finalement faire subir la même torture à celui de gauche.  
>TaeMin avait pris les cheveux de MinHo entre ses doigts quand il avait commencé à descendre en dessous des ses clavicules. Son souffle était haché et des gémissements sortaient lorsque le rappeur commença ses petites gâteries.<br>MinHo retira ses mains de ses fesses pour les placer sur ses hanches alors qu'il arrivait au nombril. Il fit rentrer sa langue dedans, mimant l'acte, ce qui fit complètement craquer le plus jeune.

"-Maaaaah ~~"

MinHo lui aussi était dans un état d'excitation impressionnant. Voir son mec, canon, avec les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le souffle court, les joues rougies et les yeux à moitié clos, le fixant avec désir .. Sans parler de ses gémissement de plaisir ... Oui, MinHo commençait à vraiment être serré dans son pantalon et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
>Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du Maknae et le descendit en même temps que son boxer, d'un coup sec. Minnie laissa échapper une gémissement, mélange entre la surprise et le soulagement d'être enfin libéré. Puis toujours rien.<p>

"-MinHooooo ... Dépêche toi !" lui grogna-t-il, frustré que son amoureux ne réagisse pas.  
>"-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?" demanda le rappeur avec un sourire d'amusement.<p>

TaeMin rougit à cet instant. Faire l'amour ce n'était pas du tout gênant pour lui, mais dire ce genre de truc ... C'était très très embarrassant pour le plus jeune. Il n'utilisait ce genre de propos que dans les moments graves, or, MinHo voulait juste les entendre.

"-T'es un sale pervers, chéri ...  
>-Merci du compliment mon bébé."<p>

Nouveau rougissement chez le blond. Bon après tout ... Il n'en pouvait plus et n'avait pas le temps de le provoquer pour le faire craquer. C'est quand le rappeur commença à l'embrasser à l'intérieur des cuisses que le Maknae revint à lui.

"-Haaaaaa ... Mmm ... PUTAIN MINHO ! Tu va la prendre dans ta bouche ?!  
>- Tes désirs sont des ordres.<br>- Connard ...  
>- Je retiens : TaeMin est très méchant et violent lors des préliminaires. Je pensais Minnie plus chaste et innocent. Mais j'aime.<br>- Tu fais pas Chier et tuAAAAH ~~"

MinHo sourit en entendant la voix du plus jeune partir dans les aigus. Il lécha une nouvelle fois son gland, avant de suivre la veine le long de son sexe sous les gémissement de plus en plus fort du Maknae . Il fit passer sa langue entre les bourses puis remonta doucement et décida de prendre la verge de son amant dans sa bouche. Le rappeur effectuait des va-et-vient ,quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par les mains du blond toujours présentes dans ses cheveux. Le Maknae le tira en haut pour l'embrasser brusquement avant de le regarder dans les yeux, une rougeur encore plus présente au niveau des joues.

"- Je .. Je .. Je veux venir en même temps que toi." lui avoua-t-il en tournant la tête.

MinHo eu un sourire attendri face à l'attitude du plus jeune pour ce genre de parole. Il lui donna un petit bisou sur le bout du nez avant de lui présenter 3 doigts. Le Maknae afficha une légère grimace, sachant ce qui l'attendait, mais les prit en bouche tout de même. MinHo retourna dans son cou, lui faire des bisous et sourit en sentant la langue de son bébé jouer avec ses doigts. Le Rappeur aspira la peau du blondinet, puis après quelques temps la relâcha avant de mordre dessus. TaeMin lacha un petit cri de douleur en affichant un air mécontent à son amant. Celui-ci retira ses doigts de sa cavité buccale avant de les descendre le long de son dos. Un frisson ne lui échappa pas lorsqu'il commença à titiller son entrée.

"-Détend toi." lui chuchota-t-il en enfonçant un doigt.

TaeMin fit une petit grimace sous l'intrusion. La douleur disparut rapidement et le rappeur décida dans mettre un second. Là, le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement d'inconfort. MinHo recommença en l'embrasser dans le cou en effectuant des mouvement de ciseaux. Au bout de courtes minutes, des petits gémissement se faisaient entendre.  
>Le brun enfonça finalement le dernier doigt mais celui-ci fut un peu moins bien venu. Le plus jeune laissa une plainte sortir de sa gorge alors que des petits larmes se formaient aux coins de ces yeux. MinHo remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et embrassa ses yeux. Il continua ses mouvement dans l'antre chaude en faisant des mouvement sur le sexe de son petit-ami. TaeMin ressentait des vagues de douleur mélangées avec le plaisir. Sous un coup bien placé de son amant il reçut une nouvelle vague, dominée par le plaisir.<br>Quand le plus jeune commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, le rappeur les retira sous un grognement de son partenaire.  
>MinHo se déshabilla rapidement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.<br>Puis, il opta pour la manière radicale : Il releva TaeMin, qui prit appui sur ses épaules et entoura les hanches du rappeur de ses jambes. Le plus vieux s'enfonça d'un coup dans le Maknae sous son petit cri de douleur. Il ne bougea pas, sachant que cette manière violente n'était pas la meilleure, mais au moins, c'était la plus vite fait. Ne voyant pas le plus vieux bouger, TaeMin souleva lui même son bassin pour s'empaler en gémissant avec délectation.

"-Tu es si serré .." grogna le rappeur en commençant les coup de hanches.

Les coups augmentaient en intensité et en rapidité. MinHo frappa plusieurs fois la prostate du plus jeune qui avait complètement perdu pied.

"-Haaaa .. Min ... MinHoooooo ~~ Mmmm ..  
>- Maaaah ...<br>- AH ! Je Vais ..."

MinHo prit rapidement les lèvres de TaeMin, se précipitant directement dans sa bouche, étouffant le long gémissement du Maknae lorsqu'il se libéra entre leurs deux ventres. Le rappeur fit encore quelques vas-et-vient et se déversa dans son antre chaud. Il se retira lentement et se laissa glisser contre le mur, entraînant TaeMin dans sa chute. Reprenant difficilement leur souffle, TaeMin alla se blottir contre le torse de MinHo. Le plus vieux se disait que même si faire l'amour était magique, le moment d'intimité qui suivait était tout bonnement exceptionnel.  
>C'est après un quart d'heure ainsi que MinHo prit la parole.<p>

"-Bébé, faudrait aller se coucher ...  
>- Moooh ... J'ai pas envie de bouger.<br>- Aller, habille toi et je te porte ~"

TaeMin s'habilla plus vite que la lumière et MinHo du se dépêcher aussi. Il prit le plus jeune dans ces bras en mode "Princesse" lui donnant un petit bisous sur la bouche. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre quand soudain TaeMin reprit la parole.

"- Je sens que je vais avoir mal demain ..." 

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je profite de cette nouvelle version, pour remercier les quelques personnes qui ont rajouté cette histoire en favoris ! Merci pour tout vos petits messages de soutiens :)<br>Le Bonus a aussi été corrigé, j'espère que tout cela vous rend la lecture plus confortable :3 


	2. Bonus

Alors, voici enfin le bonus ~ Je n'ai pas pu y mettre avant pour la simple raison que je ne comprenais pas comment fonctionnait le site .. Je suis nulle en anglais T.T

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui qui m'ont dit que mon OS était très bien, surtout pour un premier :3 Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de répondre sur les chapitres, donc pour cette fois je ne le ferais pas, mais je remercie sincèrement : **reya23** ; **Aelly** ; **XxYukiixX3** ; **Caro-Kissx3**pour vos commentaires ^.^

So, voici donc le bonus promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'OS :)

_Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

><p>JongHyun se leva, et quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, à sa grande surprise la porte était ouverte. Il resta quelque moment à contemplé l'intèrieur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier lever car les lits de Key et TaeMin était vide. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit son amoureux et s'approcha de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.<p>

"- AH, tu es réveiller Hyung ?  
>- Ouais .. Il est où Minnie ?<br>- Bah il dort, pourquoi ?  
>- Mais, son lit est vide.<br>- Baaaah, je sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu dans l'appart."

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec un air inquiet quand le plus jeune reprit la parole.

"- Oh mon dieu ! MinHo a tué mon bébé !  
>- J'ai tué personne.<br>- Oh ! MinHo !" s'étonna le leader vocale.  
>"- C'est quoi le problème ?<br>- Mon petit garçon est introuvable ! JongHyun vient de me dire que son lit était vide !  
>- Normal, il est dans le mien."<p>

Le mannequin se dirigea vers la caftière, où le café était déjà chaud sous les regards choqué des deux autres. JongHyun se pencha vers son chéri en disant :

"-Elle est pas un peu double sens cette phrase ?  
>- Tu trouves Aussi ?<br>- Normal, elle l'est." répondit MinHo en se retournant vers eux.

JonHyun allait répliquer quand un Onew essouflé débarqua dans la pièce. Se précipitant vers MinHo qu'il saisit par le col en le secouant légèrement.

"-Que .. Que Fout ... TaeMin ... Dans ... Ton lit ?  
>- Bah il dort !<br>- Donc .. Vous ... Vous Avez rien fait ?  
>- Si, mais pas dans le lit." répond tout simplement MinHo avec un léger sourire moqueur en voyant les visages des autres membres.<br>"-NAN !" Cria d'un coup Key, avant de se lever. ll poussa Onew et prit MinHo à son tour par le col, les yeux en pleures.  
>"-Calme toi, mon amour ..<br>- NON ! TU AS VOLE L'AME INNOCENTE DE NOTRE MAKNAE !  
>- Il en a plus depuis un moment si tu veux mon avis.<br>- Maman, pourquoi tu crie ?"

Le sujet de la dispute venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, se frottant un oeil, l'air encore endormi.

"-Tu vois, MinHo, mon bébé est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent !" hurla Key, scandalisé, avant de se jeter dans les bras de JongHyun, mimant qu'il pleurait. MinHo se dirigea vers le blondinet qui se blottit dans ses bras.  
>"-C'est KiBum qui t'as réveillé ?<br>- Non, j'avais plus ma source de chaleur. Bisous."

MinHo l'embrassa tendrement quand d'un coup, Onew réagit devant le frigo.

"-Y A PLUS DE POULET !"

* * *

><p>Reviews ? *.*<p> 


End file.
